lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Sauron
Sauron (or Þauron; Quenya Tengwar: full spelling or vowel-abbreviated spelling ; IPA: or Vanyarin ) was the Dark Lord Morgoth's abominable lieutenant during the First Age. He was also the creator of the Rings of Power and the Dark Lord of Mordor, whom the Fellowship of the Ring sought to defeat. His name was formerly Thauron, and came from the elvish word "thaur" meaning "abominable" or "abhorrent". Biography Sauron in the First Age In the earliest of days, before the Valar entered Arda, Sauron was originally a Maia. He was at first a powerful Maia of Aulë, the Smith, a Vala. However, Sauron was soon corrupted by the Dark Lord Morgoth (an evil Vala and Dark Enemy of Arda), and Sauron himself turned to evil. At first being a spy for Morgoth, telling him the Valar's doings. Ever after, Sauron served Morgoth faithfully, and even in later days, after Morgoth was defeated and locked outside the confines of the world, Sauron encouraged and coerced some men to worship Morgoth as a god. However, while Morgoth wanted to either control or destroy the very matter of Arda itself, Sauron's desire was to dominate the minds and wills of its creatures, as well as establish himself as the ruler of Arda from his tower of Barad-Dur in Mordor. However, he originally dwelt in Angband in the Iron Mountains for a short period of time before Melkor came and claimed it again in the First Age. During the First Age, the Ñoldorin elves left the Blessed Realm of Valinor in the Utter West (against the counsel of the Valar) in order to wage war on Morgoth, who had stolen the Silmarils, enchanted gems that glowed with light from them. In that war, Sauron served as Morgoth's Chief lieutenant, surpassing all others in rank save Gothmog, the Lord of Balrogs. Known as Gorthaur the Cruel, Sauron at that time was a master of illusions and changes of form, and werewolves were his servants, chief among them Draugluin, Sire of Werewolves, and Thuringwethil, his vampire Herald. When Morgoth left Angband to corrupt the newly awakened Atani (Men), Sauron directed the War against the Elves. He conquered the elvish isle of Tol Sirion, so that it became known as Tol-in-Gaurhoth, the Isle of Werewolves. Ten years later, Finrod Felagund, the king of Nargothrond and former lord of Tol Sirion died protecting Beren in captivity; soon afterward Lúthien and Huan the Wolfhound defeated Sauron in that place and rescued Beren from the dungeons into which Sauron had thrown him. After his defeat by Lúthien, Sauron played little part in the events of the First Age (possibly hiding from Morgoth's wrath), and after his master was defeated and taken to Valinor in chains, Sauron repented (apparently) and pleaded for mercy. But he was unwilling to return to the Utter West for judgment, and so he fled and hid. Gorthaur Gorthaur' was the Sindarin name given to Sauron during the First and Second Age. This title was often followed by the appositive of "The Cruel". Sauron in the Second Age '' )]] After lying hidden and dormant for about 1000 years, Sauron put on a fair visage in the Second Age, and calling himself Annatar, the "Lord of Gifts", he befriended the Elvish smiths of Eregion, and counseled them in arts and magic. Not all the Elves trusted him, particularly Lady Galadriel and Gil-galad, High King of the Ñoldor, but few listened to them. Then the Elves forged Rings of Power, but in secret Sauron forged the One Ring to rule the Elvish rings, upon this ring he scripted the words: :One Ring to Rule Them All, One Ring to Find Them, One Ring to Bring Them All, and in the Darkness Bind Them, :As he forged the One Ring he invested into it most of his power, effectively making him greater than even the mightiest of the Valar Melkor, although only being a Maia himself. When Sauron put on the One Ring and tried to dominate the Elves, they resisted, and Sauron came upon them in the War of the Elves and Sauron and, had it not been for the intervention of Númenor, he might have defeated them. on the tower of Barad-Dûr, as shown in Peter Jackson's The Lord of The Rings film trilogy.]] In this time Sauron became the Dark Lord of Mordor. He raised Barad-dûr, the Dark Tower, near Mount Doom (where he had forged the One Ring), constructed the Black Gate of Mordor to prevent invasion, and raised massive armies of orcs, Trolls, and Men, chiefly Easterlings and Southrons. Because of this, towards the end of the Second Age, Sauron assumed the titles of "Lord of the Earth" and "King of Men". This offended the Númenóreans, the powerful Men descended from those who had fought against Melkor in the War of Wrath; some were the descendents, through Elros, of Beren and Lúthien. These Men lived on the island of Númenor in the sea between Middle-earth and Valinor. The Númenóreans, who were then proud, came to Middle-earth with astounding force of arms. Sauron's forces fled, and Sauron was taken as hostage to Númenor by King Ar-Pharazôn. There, he quickly grew from captive to advisor; he converted many Númenóreans to the worship of Morgoth, and raised a great temple in which he performed human sacrifices. Finally, he convinced Ar-Pharazôn to rebel against the Valar and attack Valinor itself. Eru (God) then directly intervened -- Númenor was drowned under the sea, and the great navy of Númenor was destroyed. The world was bent, so that thereafter only Elven-Ships could sail into the Utter West. Sauron was diminished in the flood of Númenor, and fled back to Mordor, where he slowly rebuilt his strength during the time known as the Dark Years. .]] .]] From this point on he was unable to assume a fair shape, and ruled now through terror and force. A few faithful Númenóreans were saved from the flood, and they founded Gondor and Arnor in Middle-earth. These faithful Men, led by Elendil and his sons, allied with the Elven-king, Gil-galad, and together fought Sauron and, after long war, defeated him, although both Elendil and Gil-galad were slain. Isildur, son of Elendil, cut the One Ring from Sauron's finger and claimed it. But later the Ring betrayed him, so that Isildur was slain by orcs at Gladden Fields, and the Ring was lost for centuries. .]] Sauron in the Third Age In the Third Age Sauron rose again, at first in a stronghold called Dol Guldur, the Hill of Sorcery, in southern Mirkwood. There he was disguised as a dark sorcerer called the Necromancer, and the Elves did not realize at first that he was actually Sauron returned. Gandalf the Grey stole into Dol Guldur and discovered the truth; eventually the White Council put forth their might and drove Sauron out. The Dark Lord, having ample time to prepare, simply returned to Mordor and rebuilt Barad-dûr. Here he prepared for the final war against the free peoples of Middle-Earth , on top of which is the Eye of Sauron.]] Sauron bred immense armies of orcs and allied with and enslaved Men from the east and south. He gathered his most terrifying servants, the Nazgûl, or Ringwraiths, each wearing one of the nine rings designed for mortal men. Sauron adopted the symbol of a lidless eye, and he was able at that time to send out his will over Middle-earth, so that the Eye of Sauron was a symbol of power and fear. Since he did not possess the One Ring, Sauron was unable to reassume a proper corporeal form. After the One Ring fell into the Crack of Doom (or the Fires of Orodruin) in Mordor where it had been made, Sauron was utterly defeated. His spirit towered above Mordor like a malevolent black cloud, but was blown away by a powerful wind from the west, and Sauron was now permanently crippled, never to rise again. Apparently his consciousness survived, but only as a spirit of malice in the wilderness. Weapons And Powers Sauron was the most powerful of the Maia prior to the forging of the One Ring. And after investing much of his strength into the ring his powers soared to far greater hights, seeking to match his former master. Being a Maia, he is a spirit capable of performing many atrocities, even without the One Ring. Though extremely powerful, he was unable to truly create new life, but rather could only create mockeries. Sauron could also shape shift and could shift into anything he pleased, and take on enormous sizes, though preferred to stay at a human level of size with the exception of a far greater stature. Finally he was able to empower his servants and war machines with as much physical and magical power that he desired. He utilized his empowering skills to grant the Witch-King much more magical power at the battle of Minas Tirith, so he could equal, if not surpass Gandalf the White, who was granted massive amounts of power by Eru Illuvatar himself. His enchancing abilities were also put to use when giving Grond magical protection. Sauron's weapon is a black mace which is the weapon used against the last alliance to kill both Gil-galad and Elendil. The mace is extremely powerful (or Sauron uses magic to strengthen his might), as it can blast back and kill entire battalions in one hit. It can also destroy structures instantly. Against powerful foes like Aragorn in Battle for Middle-earth II, Sauron only needs few hits (2 or 3) to defeat them. He also possesses numerous Maiar powers, such as telepathy, telekinesis, superhuman strength and black sorcery. Sauron is skilled in the black arts and can speak to/reanimate the dead, hence his title "the Necromancer." When just a spirit, Sauron has many evil powers, for example, he can see the person that owns the Ring and control his mind in a way, as Bilbo Baggins states "It (the feeling) has been growing on my mind lately. Sometimes I have felt it was like an eye looking at me. And I am always wanting to put it on and disappear, or wondering if it is safe, and pulling it out to make sure." One of Sauron's most powerful and frightening powers is his ability to possess living creatures as well as artificial objects. Sauron namely possessed the Ring, because it was his voice which spoke to Frodo. Sauron used his ability to possess when the Ring was most likely to be passed onto someone else. What is frightening about this weapon is that it is a mental possession which the bearer of the Ring undergoes; thus it is not the Ring-bearer that a person speaks to; it is Sauron himself. Sauron utlized this alarming ability when he feared the Ring was going to be given to Gandalf, so he possessed Bilbo Baggins. While inhabiting Bilbo's body, he threatened Gandalf with a desire to possess the Ring and its power, and Sauron also underestimated Gandalf's power while inhabiting Bilbo's body. When Gandalf, realizing whom he was speaking to, told Sauron that he would "see Gandalf the Gray uncloaked," Sauron realized his enemy's full strength, but still would not give in: he still desired the Ring. It was only when Gandalf told Sauron to "stop possessing it" that he was exorcized from Bilbo's body. But not for long, as we see when Sauron tells the Nazgul to journey in search of Frodo, and Frodo alone. Another instance of Sauron's possession is when he possesses Boromir, and his speech changes, hinting once again at a mental possession, and Sauron, possessing Boromir, speaks of seizing the Ring and conquering Gondor, making it into the mightiest kingdom which has ever stood on Earth. Sauron speaks of what he could do to improve the lives of Men and how to make Gondor richer and more powerful than ever before. Sauron, like Smeagol, seems to have personality disorder, or else he is very vain, for he says "You will take it to Sauron and betray us!" Sauron is exorcized from Boromir when he viciously attacks Frodo and then is knocked backwards over a fallen branch and he departs from Boromir. Multiple times through the Quest Sauron tries to possess Frodo, coming dangerously close to turning him against his friends. Sauron can also use pure terror to leave his foes helpless on the battlefield, allowing him or others to dispatch them with ease. He also has a "Fires of Doom" power in Battle for Middle-earth II which sends flaming meteors onto the battlefield, destroying anything in the way and causing a massive fire blast. Sauron's use of terror in this game is a power called "Terrible Fury". Did Sauron live after the Third Age? To answer this question, one must fully understand the nature of Sauron and the One Ring. When the Ring was cut from his hand, he lost his bodily form and remained so for a few thousand years. This is because Sauron diverted all of his power, hatred, cruelty and malice into the Ring. However, as Isildur failed to destroy the Ring, Sauron's power steadily grew. Being a Maia, though severely weakened in comparison to his former self, Sauron was able to create another body for himself. Gollum states in Lord of the Rings that Sauron "has only four (fingers) on the Black Hand", but it is unclear why Sauron was unable to restore the fifth. It is possible Gollum was simply in error, or speaking in symbols. So after the ring was destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, Sauron was completely broken. Destruction of the Ring cost him his body, his strength and all of his old powerful self. Being an Ainu, Sauron wasn't killed and continues to "live"; but with the destruction of the Ring, Sauron can only exist in spirit form and can never rebuild his strength. Take Barad-dûr as an example of Sauron and the Ring. The Men of Gondor had Barad-dûr taken to pieces at the end of the Second Age, but as the Ring continued to exist, the foundations of Barad-dûr could not truly ever be destroyed. When the Ring was destroyed, Barad-dûr completely collapsed into ruin and Sauron was permanently defeated. While evil will continue to exist, Sauron will never emerge as a Dark Lord again. There is also an argument against this. The argument is that Sauron could not continue to live, as he was sucked into the Void from which there can be no return.Though, technically, he would be 'alive' in the Void. In addition, the film depicts Sauron (who does in this series seem to be the Eye) being destroyed along with the One Ring. Though that could have been the destruction of his physical form as well. However, Sauron will arise during the Dagor Dagorath when Morgoth returns to Arda at the end of times, as he is with Morgoth in the Void . Appearances In the books *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King *The Silmarillion *The Children of Húrin *The Hobbit (only mentioned as "the Necromancer") *Unfinished Tales In the movies *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King In the video games *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth *Battle for Middle-earth II *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest Names and Titles Sauron (originally Thauron) was Quenya, and can be translated as the Abhorred or the Abomination; in Sindarin he was called Gorthaur the Necromancer, the Abhorred Dread. He was also called the Nameless Enemy, which was hardly accurate (but perhaps an effort to lessen his psychological impact), whereas Morgoth was the Dark Enemy. The Dúnedain called him Sauron the Deceiver due to his role in the downfall of Númenor and the Forging of the Rings of Power. It was also during this time, when he sought to enslave the elves that he became know as Annatar, 'Lord of Gifts', Artano meaning 'high smith', and Aulendil which meant 'Devotee of Aulë' and was probably chosen to appeal to the Noldor still living in Middle-earth, as they were masters of craft. At his greatest power during the Second Age he assumed the title of Lord of the Earth and later King of Men, making him an enemy of the powerful Númenórean king Ar-Pharazôn. His most common titles, the Dark Lord of Mordor and the Lord of the Rings, appear only a few times in the books. His other titles were similar to Morgoth's. His name is pronounced "sour-on" (sour as in not sweet), or in IPA as: . :See also Akallabêth, Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age. Other versions of the legendarium Prior to the publication of The Silmarillion, Sauron's origins and true identity were unclear to those without full access to Tolkien's notes. In early editions of the Guide to Middle Earth, Sauron is described as "probably of the Eldar elves." Since the earliest versions of the Silmarillion legendarium (as detailed in the History of Middle-earth series) Sauron has undergone many changes. The prototype of this character was Tevildo, Prince of Cats, who played the role later taken by Sauron in the earliest version of the story of Beren and Lúthien in The Book of Lost Tales. Tevildo later (but still in the Book of Lost Tales period) was transformed into Thû, the Necromancer. The name was then changed to Gorthû, Sûr, and finally to Sauron. Gorthû, in the form Gorthaur remained in The Silmarillion. In Numenor he was known (according to the Notion Club Papers and associated writings) as Zigûr. Sauron's genealogy Ilúvatar Morgoth corrupts Sauron's early spirit (many names for stages) | | Morgoth Sauron Related Trivia *Sauron appears in the Family Guy episode, Sibling Rivalry, as the Eye of Sauron, desperately searching for his lost contact lens. *Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter is very similar to Sauron. Both are named Dark Lords and both have items that render them immortal unless they are destroyed (By Lord of the Rings standards, the term "immortal" is taken a bit further, as it is usually used to describe an elf or a Maiar, both of which can live forever if not killed in battle). As a result of Sauron's One Ring and Voldemort's Horcruxes, situations that would have killed them render them both formless and as vapor. While Sauron never got his power back, however, Voldemort did. *In the book series The Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan, Sauron has a resemblance to the main antagonist, Shai'tan. They have in common the name lord of the dark, and how both Sauron, Shai'tan, and their forces are collectively called the shadow. They both have their primary abode resides near a mountain, as well as the plot line of the main story revolving around the mountain. Also, both Shai'tan (commonly referred to as the dark one) and Sauron have their own lands (the Dark One's include the Blight and the blasted lands). Also, the Dark One has many creatures of darkness bent to his will, as well many men, known as darkfriends, including the 13 most powerful channlers (magic wielders) named the Forsaken, not unlike the nazgul (except the Forsaken joined the shadow of their own free will. *In the DeathDay series of books by William Dietz an invading race of aliens are called Saurons External link *Sauron at Tolkien Gateway *http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/s/sauron.html de: Sauron Category:Quenya words Category:Maiar Category:Villains category:Ring bearers